Save me from myself
by tiguylerobot
Summary: After class 1A move to the dorm Izuku cut himself from everyone. He will discover sometime only the person we don't really see are the one who really see us.


Almost everyone from class 1A going to the ammusement parc for this beautifull sunny day, last weeks where very stressfull for the Yuei students, the vilains attack during the summer camp, Bakugo's kidnapping, the last fight of All Might, their moving to the dorm, so many things in so less time, they need to let the steam off a little bit. Aizawa dicided to give them a nice gift, they all deserve it.

-So everyone is ready? We have 1 hour bus trip before reaching our destination.

-Yeah, thanks Aisawa sensei, it's awsome that day off at the parc.

-Anyone see Deku?

Everyone look around them, they realized Midoriya is missing.

-I will do my Class Rep job and call him. He reach to his phone and call his friend.

-Yes Iida, what do you want?

-Hello friend Midoriya, I call you to remind we are waiting after you to our trip to the parc.

-I'm not coming, I...I have others things to do.

-But...But Midoriya, we need to stand together as a class

-TENYA! I said i'm not coming. -clic-

-Mi...Midoriya?

-So he is coming?

-Eh no, he hang up on me saying he's not coming and he have other things to do.

-We don't care about that shitty nerd, he just have to stay in his room and play with his dick!

-I don't appreciate Bakugo's language but he said true, if Midoriya don't want to come we are going now. Hurry up everyone on the buss tell Aizawa before he enter the buss and goes to his yellow sleeping bag. The entire class goes in the buss and they are on their way. Izuku was on the roof and watch them going without him.

-It's better that way! He get off the cliff of the roof and continue his hard training. During all day the class having fun in the recreation parc. At the plushies'stand Kirishima try to win a bear/alien plushie for his girlfriend Mina while Uraraka, Tsuyu and Toru cheer him to win the big price for her.

-Hey girls, why we don't try to get that All Might plushie for Deku, i'm pretty he will be happy.

-Yeah Ochako, he is not really in a good mood thoses last days, you are his best friend, he don't speak with you about it?

-No Mina, since he come back from the rescue mission to save Bakugo he does not speak a lot to me or Iida. I..I'm getting worried,

-Come on girls, Midoriya is just shaken about All Might! Gero, i'm pretty sure he will get to us soon with a big smile!

-I hope Tsu, I hope.

During all that day Izuku only train himself on the roof, not taking a lot of break, only to eat a energy bar and a bottle of water, he never watch his phone, he don't want to see his classmates' messages and status, he need to train his body. When the bus come back with the students he hurry to grab his stock and goe back to his room, closing the light and don't make noise, hoping the others understand he sleep and don't want to be bother. He use this time to study his school books with a flash light, wanting to go beyond his school program. Training his body is not all, he need to train his brain also, he fall asleep around 12:00 and wake up around 4:00, goes outside and jogg. When he come back around 6:00 he still think he was alone like the past days. He didn't see the flotting clothes at the kitchen counter next to a cereal bowl.

-Oy Midoriya, alerady awake? Isuku was surprised and turn around to the noise's direction.

-Eh...yeah Hakagure. And he continue his way to his room.

-Wait! Yesterday we where worried about you, you didn't came with us at the parc.

-You should'nt, i don't worth it. And he get out of the room.

-What happen to him. I don't think i deserve to be ignored like that. Who care? She continue eating her cereal bowl. Less than 30 minutes most of the class are awake and going to the kitchen to eat breakfeast. Mina goes to see her best friend.

-Good morning Toru, alerady awake?

-Yep, i have to goo pee and don't want to goes back to sleep after, so i came early to eat cereal while we still have milk. I see Midoriya, he came from outside after early training, i try to speak with him about yesterday but he gave me the cold shower.

-WHAT! Since when Midori do that?

-Don't know but he was so cold, Bakugo look nice next to him.

-What the fuck happen to him, i'm going to gave him a talk, nobody do that to my best girl.

-No mina, he just have a bad day, i'm pretty sure he will come back apologie.

-He is better do!

Izuku take another shower and exit the dorm by the window. He don't want to see anyone else, the more he ignore them the best it is. He goes to school with a hour to kill before the class, he hide himself in the toilet next to the class and do him homework, giving him more time to hit the gym after class. When he finish his math work he look his phone and see the class stard in a few seconds. He enter the class and sit. Somes person try to talk to him but he ignore them. Class day was a real hell, everyone try to speak to him but he keep his head in his book. When the class finish he rush to the door, he don't want to deal with them.

He hit the gym for a few hours without eating at dinner, he need to be stronger, now he feel weak, he got harm too easy by his own quirk. If he didn't have broke his 2 arms during his fight against Muscular he could have save Kacchan, he could have save Ragdoll and she will have keep her quirk, All Might will not have to fight All For One that day. He could have prevent all of this but his shitty body can't use One For All at full strenght. He need to be stronger, like all Might, he need to buff his muscles and use One For All at full strenght. Too many peoples have suffer because of him and he swore himself it's the last time.

-DEKU!WE NEED TO TALK. Izuku ignore Kacchan and continue working on the machine. I SAID WE NEED TO TALK, ARE YOU DEAF ASSHOLE?

Izuku stop his movement and look Bakugo with flames in his eyes. He step up and continue his way to another exercisse machine. Katsuki was pissed off, he grab Izuku'soulder to force him to look at him. Izuku turn around at superhuman speed while he activate his quirk, we can see the green lightning surrounding him and he grab Katsuki's arm and twist it.

-Do not toutch me, again Bakuko.

-Ho...How did you called me?

-Bakugo, I think it's your fucking name.

-Since when it's not Kacchan?

-It's over...everything is over. The little good boy Midoriya is dead. Since the time you want me to never talk to you again your wish is come true. He continue twisting Bakugo's arm but the blonde didn't say anything even if it hurt like hell.

-Fuck you Deku!, i'm done with you, the others upset me cause you stop talking to them and I can't take it anymore seeing thoses bartards crying over you.

-Poor little Bakugo, you are not on everyone's lips and that upset you. I don't give a crap, I'm done with you, all of you. Just leave me alone.

-What happen to you fucking bastard? You are not yourself.

-I just understand.

-Understand what?

-I...and you know what, just go fuck yourself. I'm done wiht your shit.

-Fucking nerd, you will anser to me before i kill you. Izuku does not like that menace, he grab Bakugo's troat with his other hand and lift him from the ground.

-SHUT UP BAKUGO, SHUT UP. YOU WILL NEVER HURT ME AGAIN, I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING PUNCHING BAG ANYMORE, IT'S OVER, YOU UNDERSTAND YOU FUCKER, IT'S OVER!. And he throw the man at the other end of the room. Get out of my sight, get out of my life, i don't want to deal with any of you UNDERSTAND FUCKER?

-FUCK YOU DEKU, YOU DON'T SEE YOU HURT THE OTHERS, YOU DON'T SEE OCHAKO CRYING BECAUSE SHE WORRIED ABOUT YOU?

-It's Ochako now? Not round face anymore? ...Just take care of her. I...I want to be left alone, I don't need you and you really don't need me. I realise something, you never stop calling me Deku even if i choose to turn that name into something positive, cause we are the only 2 people to really know the real meaning of that name and you are right, i'm a looser, a bug, i'm nothing, you always said it...So just play your game and forget me, forget i enven exist, everyone need to forget me.

-Dek

-LEAVE ME ALONE MOTHERFUCKER! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, GET OUT OF MY LIFE. The geen lightning goest grazy around him.

-I understand you nuts, stay in you corner and we will all live better without a looser like you. He exit the gym, Izuku stay where he was and fall on his knees, he put his hand on the ground and we see him shaking. If you look at his face we see the tears on his face.

-It's good now Kacchan, you understand. I hope the others will understand also. You need to stay far from me..I...I need to protect you, I need to be stronger to face them instead of you facing them, They will never hurt you, I..I will never let anyone hurt you again, all of you, but for that I need to stay far from you, even if I need to hurt you. They target me, I realise now at the shopping center Shigaraki follow me, he want to hurt me by hurting you, I...I will get out of your life to protect you, it's my job as a friend, as a hero...

Izuku stay crying on the floor for a few minutes before resuming his training for a few others hours. He and Bakugo never know their fight was not so private, they never see the invisible Toru Hakagure who was here all the time.

-Izuku, what have you done to yourself? She left the gym and head to the dorm. When she arrive she arrive to the common area she call a emergency girls meeting in her room. She need to talk to the others girls, they need to help Izuku.

Mina, Momo, Kyoka, Ochako and Tsuyu follow her in her room. Pinky grab her invisible friend in her arm, she see the distress in her voice.

-What happen honey?

-It's Midoriya...he is not okay

-Deku? What happen?

-What have you see? Ask Jiro

-He..He is not okay in his head, he want us to get out of his life even if that mean he need to hurt us...she take a big breath. He find himself too weak, I think he gave himself the mission to protect all of us from the league of vilain or other foes. I witness him fighting Bakugo a hour ago and all the rage he have inside him is scary. She tell them all she see and she ear during that fight and the monologue Midoriya gave himself after Bakugo leave the gym.

The six girls didn't know what to do, she where all worried for Izuku, he is such a good friend and knowing he plan to reject everyone who care for him is innaceptable. She need to convince him to be in their lifes before he did something he will regret someday. Ochacco cry all her soul, she was his best friend and she never see all the pain he suffer.

-We need to talk to him (Momo)

-Yeah but he never let us get close to him, it's almost a hide and seed game (Kyoka)

-I can get close to him! Said Toru. He never see me and I will force a chat with him...I need to help him, he is so vulnerable, I can't get out of my head the picture of him crying on the floor I...Mina grab her in her arm to console her.

-It's okay, we will be here for him, all of us, he need us.

-I'm affrait he did something irreversible, he is a very kind person, he...he have a so great heart. We can't let him destroy his life.

The next days Toru spend all her free time close to him without him noticing her. The more she spend time with him the more she use to know that dark version of Midoriya and she really don't like that version. Where is the smiley Izuku, the same Izuku who is willing to sacrifice himself for the safety of his friend, that Midoriya is only the shadow of himself. Of course he gain muscles but at what price, he don't eat, he don't sleep and each time he see his friend he cry. It's obvious they miss him and each time he see them he always said that same monologue.

-You will be all safe soon. When I master my quirk you all will be safe.

More than once she cauch him asleep on the dorm roof due to fatigue, she can't stop stay at his side each time to watch him. More than once she cover him with a blanket and stay at his side when he have nightmares. She have regrets of not being more close to him before, of course they where nice to each others but not very close and she made a promess to herself to change that and getting to know the real Izuku. One heavy rainy day with strong wind Izuku still train on th roof, even if her friend tell her to not go by this time she still want to watch over Izuku, just in cas off. He was training when suddenly a big wind rise and blow Toru off the roof. The scream she did got the attention of Izuku and his reflex tell him to go to the roof's cliff. He didn't see a lot but he reconize the silouhette of someone falling. His instinct activate One For All and jump of the roof with a powerfull push, he manage to get to Toru and grab her and place her close to him. The fall feel like a eternity, Toru was certain she die in a few second but she see Izuku's smile, the same smile All Might did when he tell everyone that all will be fine. Izuku manage to get his feet direct toward the ground at the last second and yell a powerfull SMASH!

Everyone inside the dorm ear a explosion, they all reach outside and look where the dirt fall from the sky, we can see a giant hole and in the middle of it Izuku surround by tousands of green lightning. People close to Izuku who know his full cowling tecnique reconise the lightning but the look different, they where brightiest and a lot more than usual.

-What does Midoriya? Ask Kaminari.

-He pretend to be a Super Saïyan bro! Answer Kirishima while joking.

-LOOK! scream Mina, everyone look closely and they can see Izuku carying something in his arm. When they get close to him everyone reconize Toru due to the dirt who is stuck on her skin due to the rain.

-TORU! Mina run to her frind. Midoriya what happen to her? She was sick worried about her friend.

-She fall from the roof, i manage to catch her in time. She is unconcious now, she must have passed out due to fear. I..I'll get her to Recovery Girl.

-What you two where doing on that roof? Ask Iida.

-I...he never finish his sencence and start running at full speed toward the school.

-MIDORIYA YOU NEVER ANSWER ME! Scream Iida

-Stop it Iida! (Mina)

-But!

-No, right now he need to rush to get Toru to safety, we will talk with him when he came back.

-Don't bullshit me Ashido! We found Midoriya in the middle of a hole saying he fall from the roof with one of our classmate, that same Midoriya who goes almost missing for a few week so much he manage to ignore us and you want me to not say a thing? Todoroki come to Iida and put a hand on the tall student'shoulder.

-Listen Iida right now the only thing that matter is Hakagure. We will deal with Midoriya later, I know he avoid us for the last couples weeks but right now it's not the time or the place to discuss that. Let's get inside before we all get sick and we will talk with Aizawa Senseï and All Might Senseï.

When Izuku arrive to the nurse office he put Toru on one of the bed and tell all the storie to RG. He try to exit the room once she start examinate the invisible lady but the nurse hold his arm.

-Where do you think you'r going yound man. After what you tell me you expect me to let you go like that. I'm pretty sure your legs are all messed up after a fall that high.

-But..

-No but young man, I heal her and i'm looking at you after. You are a good boy Izuku, what you have done to save her is very brave, not a lot of people will jump from a roof to catch someone who is falling to his death.

-It's my fault if she fall, I don't know why but she was here looking for me...if I was not up here hiding...I mean training she will never have fall from here.

-Young Izuku, i know you after all that time, you are not responsible for all the world's pain.

-I have inside me One For All, All Might's quirk, it's my job to become the next peace symbol, but for now all I can do is put everyone I love in danger...Maybe I

-You what? Leave everything? Your school? Your mother? Your life? Event alerady pass your quirk to someone else? Someone who is better suited than you to inherit One For All?

-Yes...Maybe All Might have made a mistake by choosing me...he once told me he have consider someone else before he meet me, a dude name Togata.

-Bullshit!

-Scuse me?

-I said bullshit! You are the bravest young man I have the chance to meet in thoses walls, you are pure heart Izuku, Toshinori didn't make a mistake choosing you, you are a really good person, yeah you have a hard time by this moment, but time heal wound, everything will be fine my boy.

-But..

-No Izuku...you know life is full of moment when you doubt yourself, and hero life is full of thoses, you need to learn to live with thoses moments and work with thems. You will face situation where you will not be able to save everyone, do you know what to do in thoses case?

-Continue and save the more I can?

-Exactly, save as must as you can but never forget thoses you didn't have, they will be your strengh to continue toward your journey as a hero. You know, even the mighty All Might can't save everyone.

-I know

-So what you have to do now? Izuku didn't say a word, he just look Recovery Girl in the eye and smile, the same smile All Might taught him to do.

-That's right my boy, you understand. She finish examine Toru and goes to Izuku. You know my boy, pushing your body like you do thoses last week is not good to you, you need to eat and sleep. Otherwise I can tell you manage to get a good control over your quirk, that fall from the roof should have destroy your legs but they are in perfect shape, not even a single bruise. Now get some rest, I need to goes to a meeting and I expect you to get some sleep.

-Yes RG, I will listen to you. The nurse quit the room, Izuku was still on his bed next to Toru . He didn't lie on his bet to goes to sleep, instead he sit on the chair next to Toru's bed and look at her.

-I'm sorry...I knew you where here to spy on me, probably to know why I run away from all of you but you don't have to, I...I will hide myself more carefully in the futur, I was right after all, being close to me is dangerous, I'm cursed!

-I don't belive you Midoriya!

-WWWHAT! YOU ARE AWAKEN?

-Yes, since a good amount of time, you just didn't see it because you know... invisible. Izuku start paniquing a lot.

-Did you ear my chat with. She didn't let him finish his question.

-Yeah... everything. I don't catch everything in your story but I'm pretty sure I manage to understand, you have a big secret that involve All Might. Izuku didn't know what to do, the secret of his quirk just be found by someone he didn't know a lot, can he trust her?

-Bu..But..

-Relax Midoriya, I'm not stupid, I know I need to keep that to myself, So if I understand correctly, All Might gave to you your quirk? Izuku didn't know what to do, he start muttering like he always do when he start paniquing.

-Maybeishoudtoldhereverythingnowlyingwillnothelpsheknoweverything.

-Midori?

-Ye..yes? Oh right, I will told you everything. I am or I was quirkless, one day All Might notice me, he see somthing inside me, something telling him I can be a hero, so he train me and gave me his quirk.

-It's the first time I ear we can give our quirk to someone.

-And you can't, my quirt is unique, it's a quirk who getting transfer from generation to generation of hero to gave people hope...a symbol.

-And this is what you are, a symbol of peace?

-Me? No... I'm just the first mistake of One For All...

-One For All... a pretty nice name for your quirk, it represent you very well, you alone for helping the world...but it sound like a sacrifice...and I don't really like thinking you sacrifice yourself for us.

-I...

-No Midoriya. You listen to me now. It's been weeks we worried like hell for you, it's been weeks I stay by your side hiding from you to watch over you in case you make a big mistake.

-I know.

-Scuse me?

-I know you where here, i notice you'r presence.

-How?

-A lot of details, sometime you make little footstep noise, sometime you hit small objects, I notice more than once you cover me with a blanket and you'r smell.

-My smell?

-Yeah! He put a hand on the back on his head. You have a nice smell, your shampoo smell Orange and coconuts.

-You...she probably blushing if she was not invisiblle.

-The more important now is you need to keep to yourself everything you ear today, All Might made me promess nobody will know it, even my own mother ignore all of that, she just think I'm a late bloomer.

-I promess you, I will be mute, but we need to talk.

-About what?

-Your self hurting attitude.

-I...I have nothing to tell you, look... just go on with your life and forget me, it will be better for everyone. Izuku never see the invisible hand who slap his face.

-Will you stop now?

-Hakag

-IZUKU NO! Enough, i'm done seeing you hiding from us, i'm done seeing you destroying yourself, give me one reason to let you continue, ONE FUCKING REASON!

-YOU WANT A REASON, I HAVE MILLIONS, I'M A LOOSER, A FUCKING WORTHLESS DEKU...he start crying. All my fucking life since i'm 4 Kacchan told me i'm worthless, i was just a looser, his own private punching bag, he even once told me to kill myself and hoping to get a quirk in my next life and I almost fucking did it, and one day miracle I got a quirk, the most powerfull quirk I can imagin but each time I use it i blow up MY FUCKIN WORTHLESS BODY! I...I'm weak Toru, I'm not even able to protect the people I love, everyone who stay close to me end up hurt...its for that reason you need to stay far from me I..I need to become stronger, toughter, I need to master that power without breaking my weak body...If I was stronger this summer, Kacchan and Ragdoll will not be kidnapped, she will have keep her quirk and All Might...

-It's not your fault. She put a hand on his, Izuku, you are not responsible for all that happen to us, we made choise and we live with thoses, we all became heros in the futur so we expect shit to happen in thoses times.

-But

-No, don't interupt me. It's been weeks i watch you...in a certain way i'm getting very attached to you, I don't want to loose you, please come back to us. She get out of the bed ans put herself in front of Izuku, We all need to get OUR Midoriya back, the one who is always smiling, the one helping us studies, the one who hang out with us, the one I really like. Not this cold and lonely version of yourself who you try to be for weeks.

-I do this to protect you.

-And it's not the right way, we don't need to be protected, all we need is our friend by our side when everything goes wrong, you inspire us in thoses darks moments, you gave us courage. She get close of him and kiss him on the cheek.

-To...Toru...wwwhy?

-This is for jumping from a roof and save my life. She kiss him on the other cheek. This is for stay with me and telling me your story. She now kiss him on the lips. Izuku didn't moove a inch without breating. And this one I let you finding by yourself the reason. Now all I want is you come back to us, I...we need you back.

Izuku try to get everything, Toru just kiss him and confess her love for him, of course he like her a lot but he is not ready for that kind of relation.

-Hakagure I

-Toru, my name is Toru, please.

-To..Toru, I ..I appreciate the fact you confess your feeling for me but i'm really not ready.

-I know Izuku, I will wait for you. She grab his hand in her making him blush more. I all want from now is you to come back to us. Forgets thoses past weeks, we all have suffer too much, specially you. Izuku look at the direction he think her eye are and nod. They exit the nurse office and goes back to the dorm, their hands still attache to each others. When they reach the dorm everyone was in the common area waiting to get news from Hakagure status. When they see Izuku they all get to him to surround him before he try to escape them.

-I's okay everyone, I'm okay but please let us breath, you crushing me. Screaming Toru.

-Toru, you are okay honey? (Mina)

-Yeah, i'm fine, I was really lucky Izuku was here to catch me. Now all I want is to hit the shower, i'm still naked and I'm beging to get cold.

-I...I will hit the shower too if you excuse me. (Izuku)

-Oh no Deku, you will not escape us this time, you have a lot of explanations for us. Ochako cuting him.

-I sear Uraraka, I will come back, I made a promess to someone and I will keep it. He was looking in the direction he remember Where Toru was. He exit the commun area with the promess he will come back soon. he get to his room and take a long shower, he need to think about that day he consider a freaking long day. Hakagure who fell from the roof saving her. Hakagure who ear all his secret about All Might and his quirk, Hak...no, she deserve I called her Toru. Toru who throw at me all my bad beheaviours of the last weeks, Toru who tell me I'm still a nice guy, Toru who ki...kiss me. He toutch his lips, rembering the feeling of hers . Why she do that, I'm not really good looking, i'm plain and she is so wonderfull, always happy, always here to cheer her friends...he was lost in his toughts when he ear the sound of a door open, he turn himself to find...nothing?

-Toru?

-Sorry Izuku, but i need to see you.

-O..Ok but why you still naked?

-Oh, you know I just get out of the shower and I don't really like the feeling of clothes on me when my skin is still wet. And the fact i'm invisible so it don't bother me a lot to be naked.

-O..Okay, but you could have wait?

-No, I need to se you again, I..I was affraid you run away from us agains if nobody is here to you, I want to be here for you Izuku. The man was toutched my what she said, she care for him but does he deserve this? She get close to him and take his hand in her. Izuku, I need to know, I don't know why but something inside me want to know if you came back to us, if you. She can't finish what she try to say cause he grab her in a lovely hug.

-I will stay with you toru, I made you a promess. I...I will come back to you, I will come back as the old Izuku you want to see again. he don't know why but all he want to do at that moment is to kiss her. Of course he is attracted by her, by her perosnality, her hapiness, her laugh and her sence of humor.

-Toru I...I..

-Izuku..you..she never finish that sencente either cause he was kissing her. It was a clumsy kiss but filled with emotions, the kind of emotions two teenagers got when they discover life. They where close to each other, caressing each other's back while kissing with passion untill Izuku realise what happen and get away from her and turn around.

-Did..Did I did something wrong Izuku?

-No..No Toru, is't just...you see I realised you are naked next to me and I'm just dressed with a towel since I'm getting out of the shower and I...Toru get close to him to try to have a visual contact with him and she see Izuku's boner in his towel

-Oh...I...I...

-Sorry Toru...I swear I'm no perver...but I think my body react by himself and...

-It's Okay...I..I will go to my room and get dress...and we meet get down to see the others?

-Yes...it's a wonderfull idea...yeah..I go to the shower again...I need a cold shower...

-Izuku?

-Y..yes?

-Are we?

-Yeah we are...I mean if you want us to be?

-Yes..I want to be your girlfriend.

-That make me happy to be your boyfriend too. The two teenagers hold their hands firmly and they stay in that positions for a few minutes who look like hours for them. After a moment Toru let go his hand and goes to the door.

-Meet me downstair, it's time we get to see the others.

Tory goes to her room to get dress and she goes to the shared area's door to find Izuku waiting for her.

-Are you ready?

-You stay by my side?

-Always...Izuku...promess me you never get us out of your life again...I..I want to be in your life Izuku

-I promess Toru, I want to be with you, today and tomorow. They kiss one last time before they enter the room holding hands. Izuku was stessed to see his friend agains...not his friend..his familly, a familly he is willing to die protected them, He have a lot of apology to give them and a lot of explanation to give. He look one last time the invisible women next to him, knowing she will be at his side like the past weeks and that gave him courage. They both enter the room where everyone was here waiting for Izuku. Everyone was surprised to see next to him somes flotting clothes, everyone reconize Hakagure, but what surprise somes was their positions, Izuku's hand showing he is holding something invisible. The dress was really close to Izuku's body. The two teenagers stop in front of everyone, Izuku look one more time in Toru's direction and she wisper to him some comforting words. He smile at her and face his friends.

-Dear friends, I'm...I'm sorry. Thoses last weeks I was...how can I said that...a real asshole toward you...but I swear it's overs...I...I'm back. I was cold to you, I..I was not good enough for all of you. I try to convince myself to get out of your life. He start crying and get to his knee face touching the floor. Forgive me my friend, all of you have a important place in my life...your are my familly...I...

Ochako walk to her best friend and get to her knee next to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

-Deku...Forgive us, we are your friend and we never see in time your pain, We where so worried for you.

-You don't have to apologie Uraraka, I was wrong all that time, I've got the impression of failure toawrd all you that I need to...I need to dissapear from your life to fix everything, I was thinking you all be better without me. Todoroki get on his knee next to his first real friend and put his hand on Izuku's other shoulder.

-Midoriya, I think every single one of us here have made somes mistakes in the past few weeks, we need to learn lessons from the past events. He get on his feet and tend a hand to Izuku. Come with me my friend, like you said, we are fammily and we will pass throught this hard time together, as a familly. Izuku get to his knee and being hug by his bicolor friend.

-BRO! that was so manly from you thoses apologies, Of course we all forget you, and we hope you forget us also. RIGHT GUYS? Screaming Kirishima to the rest of the class. Everyone said a big YES! to that. So now we are all friend again why don't we throw a party to give everyone a good time.

Everyone like the idea and musics and games start. Izuku was happy to be with his friend again but he still have the feeling to have fail them. He exit on the veranda to catch some fresh hair and he feel a hand grabbing his onw hand.

-You want to run away?

-No Toru, just need to clear my head. I still have a lot of things in my head but I think only the time will heal thoses wounds.

-And I told you, I will be here for you. I know our relation is still young but I belive in us and I will be here for you. She put her head on his shoulder. It was cold outside due to the storm earlier that day and we can see now the sun get down with somes clouds leaving the sky. It was a crazy day after all?

-Yes but I regret nothing.

-Why? She ask.

-Because of that. He put his hand on her face, caressing her cheek, finding her delicate chin and he get his face close to her before kissing her. I love you Toru, and I'm happy you have save me from myself. They continue kissing for only witness the sun who still getting down ...and all the 1A class who spy them by the windows.


End file.
